


The New Kid in the Penthouse

by Oberon12



Category: Jessie (TV), The Originals (TV)
Genre: My First Fanfic, Suggestions would be greatly appreciated, irregular updates
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-30
Updated: 2021-01-23
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:08:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28422213
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oberon12/pseuds/Oberon12
Summary: When Henry Benoit gets adopted by the Ross family, he has to learn to deal with his new family.
Kudos: 1





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first attempt at fanfiction, so any constructive criticism and comments are welcome, as long as they're constructive and helpful. Also, I don't own anything of The Originals or Jessie, just the idea/plot

As Jessie, Bertram, and the Ross kids were flying on the family’s private jet to New Orleans, Jessie said, “I can’t wait until we get to New Orleans! I always wanted to go there!”

“Yeah, why do mom and dad want us there anyways?” Luke asked

“I don’t know. All that they said was that they will have a surprise for us there when we arrive.” Jessie said.

“Hopefully it will be sending the kids to a boarding school in New Orleans,” said Burtrum, prompting eye rolls from the five other passengers.

Upon landing, the six were met by Morgan and Christina Ross. “Mom! Dad!” They yelled as they ran into their parents’ arms.

“So, what’s the surprise that you wanted to show us?” Zuri asked.

“You’ll have to see when we get back to the villa,” Morgan said. “Come on, let's get a taxi.”

Upon getting to the villa, the Ross kids ran inside.

“This place is awesome!” Luke said.

“Yeah,” said Zuri. “Where’s our surprise?”

“Right there,” Christina said as she gestured towards a tall, skinny kid with chin length, slightly curly brown hair. “This is Henry, you’re new brother.”

“Hello,” said Henry, “you four must be the kids that I will have to live with then?”

“Yes, we’re your siblings,” said Ravi.

“We only just met, we’re not that close,” said Henry. Upon noticing Mrs. Kipling, he said, “Is that a giant lizard?”

“Don’t worry,” said Ravi, “just think of Mrs. Kipling as a scally dog with claws, fangs, and poisonous saliva … in fact, you might have to worry.”

“Eh,” said Henry, “I basically grew up in the Bayou. Speaking of which, I'm going there to make sure that I got everything.”

“Why don’t you take Jessie and your siblings,” said Christina.

“I don’t think that’s a good idea,” Henry said, “the Bayou can be tricky if you’re unfamiliar with it.”

“I’m sure that it will be fine,” said Christina.

“Fine,” said Henry, “but don’t say that I didn’t warn you.”

After getting to where Henry lived in the Bayou, Emma exclaimed, “This place is so disgusting! How and why did you live here, Henry?!”

“Well,” said Henry, “I was poor and we managed.”

“Well, I see now why you didn’t want us to come along,” said Jessie.

“Yes,” said Henry, “I knew that these spoiled brats wouldn’t even walk around here without complaining.”

“Hey,” said Zuri, “we’re not spoiled!”

“Oh yeah? Says the girl whose family is renting out a villa,” said Henry. “Anyways, this is actually my old house. I’ll be right back.”

“Aren’t you going to invite us in?” Jessie asked.

“No,” said Henry, right before he went inside. Then came the sound of several crashes and things breaking.

“I should probably check on him,” said Jessie. Upon opening the door, she saw that the room was a complete mess with Henry standing in the middle of it. “Woah.”

“What happened here?” Luke said.

“OK, how did you do this all by yourself, Henry?” Jessie asked.

“You don’t want to know,” Henry said. Upon picking up a book, he said, “Come on, let's get out of here.”

“Wait, we came all the way out here just for some big book?” Emma asked.

“Hey, this book traces the lineage of the people who lived out here,” said Henry, “including mine.”

“Awaw, how sweet,” Jessie said.

“Yeah, whatever,” said Henry. “Let’s just get out of here before any of them come back.”

“Don’t you want to say bye to any of your friends?” Jessie asked.

“Ha! They all ditched me when I needed a place to stay,” said Henry. “They don’t mean anything to me. Let's get out of here.”

Upon entering into the villa, Jessie, Henry, and the kids were greeted by Christina and Morgan.

“Hey kids,” said Christina. “How was the Bayou?”

“Good,” said Jessie. “Though Henry did wreck his old house.”

“That would explain why we were warned about his temper,” said Morgan. “Oh, and Henry, someone named Hope Mikaelson stopped by.”

“Not interested,” he said as he walked off quickly.

“What was that about?” Jessie asked.

“We don’t know,” said Chritina. “Hope did say that he wouldn’t want to see her.”

“Hey kids, time for dinner!” Jessie yelled up the stairs.

“What’s for supper?” Zuri asked as she came down the stairs.

“Gumbo,” Jessie said.

“Oh, I love gumbo,” said Henry as he walked past them.

As they sat down to eat, Jessie asked, “So, Henry, what do you like to do in New Orleans?”

“Well,” said Henry, “I never had that much money, so I couldn’t really do that much around here.”

“Well, now you do,” said Christina. “We still have a few days here.”

“Do we have to?” Henry asked.

“Come on, it will be fun,” said Morgan. “So, what happened between you and Hope anyways?”

“I don’t want to talk about it,” said Henry as he started to eat his meal. “By the way, since tonight is a full moon, you guys should probably stay in tonight.”

“Why?” asked Ravi.

“Well, according to local folklore,” said Henry, “there are werewolves in the area.”

“Oh, don’t worry,” said Ravi, “ modern research indicates that lycanthropy was due to several different psychological and medical conditions, like hypertrichosis or delusions.”

“Way to take the fun out of it,” said Luke.

“Hey, just because we’re on vacation, doesn’t mean that we should stop learning.” Ravi responded.

“That’s exactly what it means!” Luke said.

“I take it that Ravi is the smart one and Luke is the stupid one?” Henry said.

“Yes,” said Zuri. “Also, Emma isn’t that bright either.”

“Hey,” said Emma. “I’m smart!”

“Says the girl who thought that our rooms are cleaned by cleaning fairies,” Zuri said. This prompted Henry to laugh.

“Seriously?”

“Yes,” said Zuri.

“Anyways,” said Henry, “no matter your views on lycanthropy, there have been reports of wolves around the Bayou during the full moon and have been known to be heard in different locations on occasion.”

“Ooh! I cannot wait to gather data on them!” Ravi said.

“That sounds fun!” Morgan said.

“Morgan, that’s really unsafe,” said Christina.

“Don’t worry,” said Ravi, “I’ll bring Mrs. Kipling.”

“No,” Christina said.

“Aww,” said Morgan and Ravi.

As Jessie headed for the bathroom, she saw four of the Ross kids trying to sneak out. “Kids, where are you going?”

“Following Henry,” said Ravi.

“Seriously? After what he said about the wolves?” Jessie said. “Come one, let's go.”

After getting outside, they saw Henry walk behind some bushes. “There you are!” said Jessie. Upon looking into the bushes, they saw Henry transforming, prompting them to scramble backwards. “So, do you guys remember what Henry said about werewolves?”

“Yes,” said Zuri.

“I can’t believe it,” said Ravi, “werewolves actually exist! This is an excellent scientific breakthrough.”

When they hear growling from a large wolf that came walking out of the bushes, Jessie said, “Yeah, you might want to keep it to yourself.”

“Good point,” said Ravi.

When the wolf that was presumably Henry ran off, Jessie said, “OK, lets probably not tell your parents about this, huh? I don’t know what they would do if they found out about this.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jessie and the Ross kids learn about the supernatural world and get to know and spend time with Henry.

As Henry walked back into the villa, he was met by Jessie and the Ross kids. “When were you going to tell us that you’re a werewolf?” Jessie asked.

“In a few years maybe,” said Henry. “But what were you guys doing outside? There were werewolves out there, including in the woods, waiting for me!”

“Wait, why would they be waiting for you?” Zuri asked.

“I’m a vampire werewolf hybrid,” said Henry.

“Wait, so you’re saying that vampires also exist?” Ravi asked.

“Yes,” said Henry. “So do witches.”

“Why are you telling us all of this?” Jessie asked. “Aren’t you worried that we might tell people?”

“One, we’re going to be living together, so we might as well get this out of the way,” said Henry, “and two, just how many people do you think will believe you guys, outside of people of already questionable mental health, super religious people, hunters, and children?”

“Those are good points,” said Jessie. “But wait, why would the werewolves care if you’re a hybrid?”

“I can control my transformation,” said Henry. “Before you ask, werewolves have venom that is toxic to vampires that they usually only access during the full moon in their wolf moon. Also, you would have to be born with the werewolf gene to be a werewolf.”

“Ahh,” said Luke. “How about a vampire?”

“You would have to die with my blood in your system, drink human blood to complete the transformation so you won’t die again, and you would need a daylight ring to go out in sunlight,” said Henry.

“Wait, you don’t have a ring,” said Emma, “and we’ve seen you in the sunlight.”

“I’m half werewolf,” said Henry, “that means that many of a vampire’s weaknesses don’t have the same effect on me.”

“OK, so -” started Jessie.

“As much as I like this,” interrupted Henry, “we should probably go to bed before the two idiots upstairs wake up?”

“Henry,” said Jessie, “they're not idiots.”

“Oh yeah?” Henry asked. “Why do you think that the Mikaelsons had them adopt me in the first place?”

“Yeah, who are the Mikaelsons anyway?” Jessie asked.

“Two of them are the last remaining original vampires, one is an extremely powerful witch, and the youngest, Hope, is the only living tribrid of all three species.” Henry said. “Also, Hope was the one who turned me into a hybrid.”

While they were eating breakfast, Christina said, “Hey, Henry why don’t you show Jessie and your siblings around New Orleans? Morgan and I have some work stuff to do.”

“Do I have to?” Henry asked. “I already showed them the Bayou.”

“Come on, you guys need to bond more.”

“It will be embarrassing!” Henry said. “Having to show four spoiled brats and my nanny around the city will draw way too much attention.”

“Well,” said Jessie, “it’s either that or you would have to play with them. Which would you rather do?”

“Touring New Orleans it is then,” said Henry.

As they walked past an old looking building with a large gate in front of it, Zuri asked, “What’s this place?”

“The Abattoir,” said Henry. “It’s the home of Hope Mikaelson, her aunt Freya, the witch that I told you about, and Freya’s wife, Keelin, who’s a werewolf.”

“Do you want to say hello?” Jessie asked.

“No,” said Henry.

“Why?” Emma asked.

“Long story,” said Henry as he walked on. “I do NOT want to talk about it.”

“But -” Emma started.

“Emma,” Jessie said, “it’s probably not a good idea to push the kid who can change into a wolf whenever he wants, has enhanced senses, strength, and speed.”

Just then, a woman of African descent came up to them. “Hey, you must be Henry’s new family,” she said. “I’m Keelin by the way.”

“Oh, hi. I’m Jessie, his nanny,” Jessie said, “and this is Emma, Luke, Ravi, and Zuri, his new siblings.”

“Nice to meet you guys,” Keelin said.

“What happened between Henry and Hope?” Jessie asked.

“Um, well, after Henry was turned into a hybrid by Hope’s blood, he was basically supernaturally loyal to her and Hope might have had him kidnap her mother, who was the alpha of the local werewolf pack, so that her father would come back to New Orleans,” said Keelin. “And when it was revealed that he was the one who took her, he kind of was the one who took all of the blame, was locked up in vampire jail, and almost had his heart ripped out.”

“Oh,” said Jessie.

“Yeah,” said Keelin. “That’s why he didn’t want to live with us. Also, one of Mikaelsons' enemies caused the death of the woman who he thought of as a mother and he kind of blames us, so be patient with him, please.”

“OK,” said Jessie, “good to know. Um, where’s Henry?”

“Across the street,” Keelin said, pointing towards Henry.

“How did he get over there so fast?”

“He has the combined speed of a vampire and a werewolf, remember?” Keelin asked as she headed towards the gate.

“Hey,” said Luke, “wanna call later?”

“No,” said Keelin before she went inside.

After getting to where Henry was, Jessie said, “Henry please don’t do that again.”

“Sorry,” he said, “I don’t trust the Mikaelsons.”

“Yeah, that’s completely understandable,” said Jessie. “So, should we move on?”

“Wow,” said Luke. “You just ate two double hamburgers in 90 seconds flat.”

“Meh,” said Henry. “Werewolves usually eat more than humans do.”

“Um, are you sure that you want to talk about that while we’re in a restaurant?” Jessie asked.

“Come on,” said Henry, “this is New Orleans. The supernatural is so ingrained that tourists are told about it on city tours.”

“Really?”

“Yep,” said Henry. “Ugh, look, it's Hope.” He then gestured towards a pretty young girl that just walked into Rousseau’s.

“Hey,” she said as she walked up to them. “So you guys are still here then?”

When Henry didn’t say anything, Jessie said, “Um, yeah. We still have a few more days at the villa.”

“That’s good,” Hope said. “Just watch out, Henry’s not exactly popular around here amongst the supernatural community.”

“Because of that whole thing with your mom?”

“Yes,” said Hope. “And, of course, because of his hybrid status granting the combined abilities of both a vampire and a werewolf. Anyways, I just wanted to say sorry, again.”

“Whatever,” said Henry.

“How long are you going to stay mad at me?” Hope asked.

“Well,” Henry said, “let’s start with forever and work out from there.”

“Hey,” said Luke, “I’m Luke Ross, trust fund recipient. Since Henry doesn’t want to talk, wanna hang out?”

“Trust me,” said Henry, “you do not want to go there.”

“Yeah,” said Hope, “my family is super rich, so you can’t exactly use your money to impress me.”

Upon getting back to the villa, they saw Christina and Morgan with their luggage. “What’s going on?” Henry asked.

“Something came up with our work, so we have to head out early,” said Christina. “Sorry.”

“Yeah, your presents are on the dining table,” said Morgan as he and his wife went out the door.

“Bye kids!”

“Seriously?” Henry asked once the door was closed.

“Yeah, you’ll get used to it,” said Ravi.

“Whatever,” Henry said. “I’ll be in my room.”

“Don’t you want to open your presents first?” Jessie asked.

“No,” Henry said as he went up the stairs.

“Can I have his presents since he doesn’t want them?” Zuri asked.

“No,” said Jessie. “I’m going up there to try to talk to him, you four stay down here and wait.”

“Are they gone?” Bertram asked as he came into the entryway.

“Yes,” said Jessie.

“Thank god! I’m going to take a nap.”

Upon getting to Henry’s room, Jessie said, “Henry do you mind if I come in?”

“No,” Henry responded.

“Look, I know not having your parents here sucks, but they’re really nice people and mean well.” Jessie said.

“Just because they signed a piece of paper doesn’t mean that they are my parents,” called Henry, “or that those four spoiled brats are my siblings. Maybe I should just eat you guys now and save myself the trouble of having to deal with you for the next few years.”

“OK, that’s it, I’m coming in!” Jessie said before she opened the door and came in.

Upon seeing the book that Henry was reading, she said, “You like poetry?”

“Yeah,” said Henry. “It helps to calm me down, especially when I first activated my werewolf curse.”

“Wait, werewolves don’t have their curse already active from birth?”

“No,” said Henry. “To activate it, a werewolf would have to be responsible for the death of a human.”

“Wait, you killed someone?” Jessie asked in shock

“Don’t worry,” said Henry, “it was an accident. I was like twelve or thirteen and was being picked on by an older kid. I lost my temper and pushed him down a flight of stairs, where he cracked open his head.”

“But that doesn’t sound fair,” said Jessie. “You were being bullied and didn’t mean for him to die.”

“That’s why it’s called a curse,” said Henry. “Well, that and the painful transformation into and from a wolf once a month.”

“But why didn’t you tell us that?”

“Because I don’t like talking about it, and I knew you guys would probably take it the wrong way,” said Henry.

“Henry,” Jessie said, “their your family, you don’t have to worry about that.”

“And besides,” said Emma as she and her four other siblings came into the room, “I always wanted an older brother, and a dog. You’re two in one!”

“You really mean that?” Henry asked.

“Yes,” said Luke. “Besides, now I have someone to play sports with.”

“I was never really into sports.” Henry said.

“That’s ironic,” said Jessie.

“Yeah, me being like one of the few, if not only, werewolves to not fit into the athletic mold and being able to quote EE Cummings from memory is why I was picked on so much that I wanted to become a hybrid.” Henry said.

“So, what do you say? Do you want to give us a chance?” Jessie asked.

“Fine,” said Henry. “But if any of you try to put a muzzle, flea collar, or a regular collar on me, I will rip you all to shreds after draining you all.”

“Duly noted,” said Jessie. “Two more things, Bertram is very lazy and doesn’t really like any of us, so don’t take his comments too seriously, and, what are you going to do about blood?”

“Easy,” said Henry, “Rebekah Mikaelson, one of the Originals, went to New York City once the adoption was finalized and is arranging for blood to be delivered to me regularly from different blood banks in New York City. I know that that’s not ideal, but it's better than me drinking from humans or animals.”

“Wait,” said Ravi, “vampires and vampire hybrids can survive off of the blood of animals? That’s really interesting!”

“We can,” said Henry, “but it’s not as nutritious as human blood, so our powers wouldn’t be as potent as they would normally be.”

“Duly noted,” said Jessie. “Are there anything else that we should or need to know about?”

“You guys should probably know that vampires, and by extension vampire-werewolf hybrids, also have tactile telepathy, which also allows them to create illusions and enter dreams with enough practice, and can compel/control the minds of humans when they make eye contact with them, though it doesn’t work on witches, werewolves, hybrids, and only Originals can compel other vampires besides for each other. Also, the herb vervain prevents mind compulsion and helps to ward off vampires and vampire hybrids from drinking your blood.”

“Good to know,” said Jessie. “What about garlic?”

“Enhanced sense of smell, remember?”

“Ah.”


End file.
